Saving Kurt
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Glee. Kurt is attacked by Karofsky. Will Finn and Mr Schuester get there to late? Will he live or die?


"Leave me alone," Kurt gasped, tears in his eyes as Karofsky hit him again.

"Shut up homo!" Karofsky had growled as he kicked Kurt in the ribs. Kurt was shaking on the floor. This was it... this was the end. He swallowed, and swallowed again as he tried to escape his fate.

There was so much he wanted to do, and none of them was ever going to happen. He wasn't even 17 years old.

Karofsky kicked him in his head.

"You're so pathetic!" Karofsky roared.

Panic seized Kurt, as well as something else. His whole body convulsed into seizures.

Foam appeared from his throat. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think-except for the pain.

And then suddenly everything went black.

x

Finn, Mr Schuester, Sam and Mike ran on to the football field.

"There he is!" Finn shouted, spotting Karofsky.

Karofsky kicked Kurt in his side again, who was lying still on the ground.

"Karofsky!" Finn bellowed.

Karofsky froze and Sam and Mike held him. Mr Schuester and Finn rushed to Kurt's body. Foam covered the kid's mouth.

"He's not breathing," Mr Schuester's face went white when he spoke. "There's no pulse either,".

"No," Finn felt sick. His step brother was dead. Finn whipped out his cell phone and called 911.

Mr Schuester quickly pressed his hands against Kurt's chest. He pressed his mouth against the kid's and breathed in to him.

_Please, they did not get there too late. Please._

Over and over he did it. He continued to press. Kurt lay motionless, his hair brushed against his face, blood dripping on the side. Sam and Mike watched in anticipated horror. Finn couldn't stop crying.

Kurt was too young to die.

Mr Schuester kept giving mouth to mouth, and pressing his hands against Kurt's chest.

"Come on Kurt," He pressed harder. "Come on! Breathe!"

Suddenly Kurt started to cough.

Everyone sighed, relief filling them. Finn stopped crying almost instantly. Mr Schuester collapsed on the ground of the football field, trying to find his own breath.

Kurt groaned as he opened his eyes. He looked up to see the faces of his friends, of his family. And he knew then. It was over.

He felt weak as he tried to rise.

Finn helped him. He winced; his ribs were hurting from when Karofsky had kicked him.

"Don't scare me like that," Mr Schuester told him firmly. "_Ever _again,"

Kurt nodded and swallowed.

"I don't plan to," He paused. "And thanks, Mr Schue," He could tell that it was Mr Schuester who had given him CPR. Mr Schuester nodded.

"It's over now, Kurt," Finn said.

Kurt stared at him and tears started to fall.

"Kurt?" Sam looked worried.

"I knew you'd understand," He suddenly wept as he hugged Finn. Finn was stunned but returned the hug.

"Yes," His voice was soft. "I understood,"

"What just happened?" Kurt asked to Mr Schuester. "Why did I stop breathing?"

"We don't know," Mr Schuester said grimly. "But we'll find out. Can you walk?"

Kurt gasped as he tried to stand.

"I think my ribs are broken,"

"I'll carry you," Mr Schuester didn't hesitate to volunteer. Kurt would have protested, but he was exhausted and in pain. And the idea of being carried kind of felt good to him. The idea of being safe. He nodded, exhaustion sweeping over him.

Mr Schuester scooped him up, protectiveness swarming in him. He loved the idea of carrying Kurt at the moment. Of knowing that the kid was safe in his arms. He squeezed a little tighter than normal, not wanting to let go. Kurt leaned his head on his teacher's chest and started to close his eyes. Mr Schuester didn't say anything.

He was just glad that this was over. Finn walked beside him, holding Kurt's arm.

Sam and Mike had took Karofsky to Principal Figgins's office and Karofsky would be expelled and have to do community service.

"Has the ambulance come yet?" Mr Schuester asked.

"You could sit me down, if you want," Kurt said weakly and Mr Schuester shook his head.

"I'm not letting you go Kurt, not this time,"

Kurt didn't protest but sunk in to Mr Schuester's arms.

He was just glad that he was able to rest now. That it was over, and that he was able to breathe.

"Just remember," Mr Schuester told him softly. "Breathe, in and out. Nice and slowly. It'll help with the stress,"

Kurt obeyed. Mr Schuester saw that some of the foam was still around Kurt's mouth. Gently he wiped it off.

"Thanks," Kurt murmured.

"No problem,"

They stood there and waited for the ambulance to come. Kurt closed his eyes remembering to breathe in and out and slowly as he did so his mind drifted off into sleep.

Mr Schuester smiled as he watched his student's eyes close.

"Get some rest Kurt," He sighed. "You deserve it... Just remember to breathe,"

And without thinking Kurt thankfully obeyed as his mind went into a deep and thankfully dreamless sleep...


End file.
